marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
En Dwi Gast (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = None | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 7'1" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (no visible pupils) | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Cosmic Being | Citizenship2 = Elder of the Universe | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Gamesman | Education = Countless millenia of accumulated experience | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers #69 | HistoryText = Early Life Like all the Elders of the Universe, the En Dwi Gast's origin is lost in the early history of the universe. It is known that he is one of the oldest living beings in the universe. Like other Elders, he is the survivor of one of the intelligent races that evolved in one of the first galaxies to form after the “Big Bang”, the cataclysmic event in which the universe was created. Although his race became extinct and even his native galaxy died as the ages passed, the En Dwi Gast, like the other Elders, lived on, having become virtually immortal. As the relatively few survivors of the earliest period of the universe, the Elders regarded themselves as figuratively being brothers. The Grandmaster The Grandmaster has spent his extraordinary long life in pursuit of amusement through the playing of games. He has traveled throughout the known universe studying many civilizations’ forms of games and play to the point of mastering them. He then began to devise his own types of tournaments and contests, challenging various opponents to games of skill and chance for high stakes. Squadron Supreme Capable of traversing space, time and the dimensions, the Grandmaster once journeyed to the alternate Earth; Earth-712 inhabited by the Squadron Supreme to stage a contest with the time-traveling Scarlet Centurion. The Grandmaster's standard method of playing games was to choose a team of champions to do combat with another team selected by his opponent. The Grandmaster used the Squadron Supreme as pawns for his games, while the Scarlet Centurion assembled various of the Squadron’s enemies as the Institute of Evil. Winning the contest, the Grandmaster determined to create his own Squadron since the original Squadron was unwilling to participate in further games. The Avengers Returning to his own universe he traveled to Earth and transformed three men (Doctor Spectrum, Nighthawk, and the Whizzer) into counterparts of the Squadron members. He also created a counterpart to the Squadron’s Hyperion out of non-living extra dimensional matter and invested it with consciousness and artificial memories. These four counterparts became the criminal team known as the Squadron Sinister. The Grandmaster then journeyed to the time period of Kang the Conqueror (a temporal counterpart to the Scarlet Centurion) to engage in a contest against him. After Kang’s champions, the Avengers, defeated the Squadron Sinister, the Grandmaster drafted the World War II heroes, the Invaders. If Kang won, the Grandmaster would briefly grant him the power of either life or death. If Kang lost, the Grandmaster would destroy the Earth. Fortunately, Kang’s champions triumphed. The Defenders Later, having returned to the 20th Century, the Grandmaster used Daredevil and the Defenders as his pawns against Doctor Doom‘s artificial creation, the Prime Mover. Winning this match, he decided to take control of the Earth as a breeding ground for superhuman-powered pawns for his games, but gave up the Earth after losing a bet with Daredevil. Contest of Champions Although the Grandmaster can resurrect most living beings after their deaths, he cannot do so with virtually immortal beings like himself who are killed. Therefore the Grandmaster was unable to resurrect his “brother” the Collector, after he had been murdered. The Grandmaster challenged Death itself to a game. If Grandmaster won, then the Collector would live, but if he lost, then he too would also die. The Grandmaster and Death each selected teams from among Earth’s super-humans to do battle in a contest of champions. The Grandmaster’s team won, but Death revealed in order to bring the Collector to life, the Grandmaster would have to forfeit his own life. Compelled by his sense of gamesmanship to see the game through to its end, the Grandmaster died and the Collector returned to life. However, Death then challenged the Collector to a game, apparently with the resurrection of the Grandmaster as the stakes. Legion of the Unliving Thanks to the Collector the Grandmaster was resurrected, He then used the Avengers and an incarnation of the Legion of the Unliving in another contest against Death, in which he won immortality for himself and all of the Elders. Killing Galactus Later the Elders of the Universe plotted to kill Galactus by using the Infinity gems Thus, the existing universe would collapse. The Elders would survive the big crunch and the subsequent big bang of a new universe, becoming Galactus-like beings in the new universe. This plan failed and the Elders were then confronted by a power seeking Thanos. The Grandmaster lost one of the gems in the process, and Thanos gained ultimate power shortly thereafter.. Justice League Vs. The Avengers Grandmaster encountered a being from the DC Universe; known as Krona. He came to Earth-616 trying to learn more about the origin of creation. The Grandmaster decided their was only one way to beat him by changeling him to a contest. If Krona one he would reveal to him the name of the being born before the Big Bang. They pitted their best heroes against each other, forcing the Justice League to battled the Avengers. They took part in a galatic "scavenger hunt'" for 12 powerful Items. Krona however turned against the Grandmaster when he lost. Allowing to learn of Galactus. He took down both Galactus and the Grandmaster. But The Grand master used the items collected by the heroes to merge the two universes trapping Krona in between. After he was defeated the Universes returned to normal. New Squadron Sinister Recently the Grandmaster reunited the Squadron Sinister, and only he knows what games are yet to come. Defenders vs. Offenders The Collector made a bet with the Grandmaster both creating team to battle each other. The Grandmaster had the Defenders and the Collector had the Offenders. The Defenders won and the Collector complied with the terms of the bet and gave them Jarella's body. The Red Hulk apparently killed the Grandmaster, but as Death itself has barred all Elders from her realm, it is yet to be revealed what the true status of the Grandmaster truly is. Dazzler The Grandmaster developed a crush on the Mutant singer; Dazzler. To get her attention he arranged a roller derby against a group of villains. Misty Knight and Colleen Wing were forced to compete as well. Dazzler refused the Grandmaster advances and warped sense of a relationship and sends the cosmic being packing. The Grandmaster left Earth rejected. Deadpool Corps The Grandmaster and the Champion came into conflict with the Deadpool Corps a team of Deadpools from alternate universes. The Corps was founded by Earth-616's Deadpool after he was chosen by the Contemplator in stopping a cosmic entity known as the Awareness that devours the multiverse's consciousness. The Grandmaster did not see them as worthy heroes and decided to test them. Fortunately, the Corps proved their worth by tricking the Champion into becoming two-times stranded on a planet. With help from the Broken Blade, the Corps annihilated the entity who turns out to be a little alien that was the lone survivor of his species after the Big Bang. | Powers = *'Power Primordial:' The Power Primordial is residual energy left over from the Big Bang that created the current Marvel Universe. The Grandmaster is the last member of his race and he, like all other Elders, maintains his powers and himself through monomaniacal obsessions, with his being games. Like all Elders, the Grandmaster has purposely channeled the energies of the Power Primordial through countless years of training. In the case of the Grandmaster, he has channeled the Power Primordial for an all around effect such as granting himself superhuman physical, mental, and energy manipulative capabilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' The Grandmaster possesses some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't clearly defined. However, the upper limit of his strength does not exceed 25 tons. **'Superhuman Speed:' The Grandmaster can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Due to the unique effects of the Power Primordial, and the extent in which the Grandmaster has focused this energy for the evolution of his physical form, his musculature produces no fatigue toxins. As a result, he has limitless physical stamina in all activities. **'Superhuman Durability:' The Grandmaster's body is virtually invulnerable to physical injury. He can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, exposure to the vacuum of space, and powerful blasts of energy without being injured. **'Immortality:' Although there are a number of beings claiming to be immortal, the Grandmaster and the other Elders are true immortals. Death itself has banned the Elders from its realm. As a result, the Grandmaster cannot be killed by any means. Although he can sustain physical injury, no injury can threaten his continued existence. The Grandmaster is also completely immune to all diseases and the aging process. Prior to being banished by Death, the Grandmaster was still functionally immortal in the sense that he was immune to aging and disease and he could rapidly regenerate almost any damaged bodily tissue. However, it was possible for him to be killed. He also doesn't require food, water, or even air to breathe and can survive indefinitely in a complete vacuum. **'Superhuman Agility:' The Grandmaster's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' The Grandmaster's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Intellect:' The Grandmaster has devoted much of his time into channeling the Power Primordial to increase his intellect over the millenia. As a result, his intellect is vastly superior to those of an ordinary human. He is a genius in all scientific fields and has created technology far surpassing that of Earth's current level of technology. **'Psionics:' The Grandmaster also possesses vast psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. He can use his telepathy to read the thoughts of most other beings, control their actions, erase memories, create false memories, or fire mental bolts to stun a being into unconsciousness. He can also move and manipulate objects with his mind, even if the object is extremely heavy, with little to no effort. **'Energy Manipulation:' The Grandmaster has also devoted much of the Power Primordial into granting him the ability to manipulate vast amounts of energy for a variety of purposes. The most common of those purposes includes the projection of immensely powerful blasts of concussive energy, heat, and cold. He can use his powers to literally resurrect dead beings no matter how badly damaged or dispersed they might be. He can also use these powers to restore to full life beings that are on the verge of death. He can bestow this power over life and death to mortal beings, though only for a few minutes. The Grandmaster can also molecularly manipulate the matter of most objects, beings, and substance even over a global scale. The Grandmaster can also use his powers to teleport himself and others across galactic distances or to transverse space itself under his own power at faster than light speeds. | Abilities = * The Grandmaster's great intellect affords him extensive expertise in all areas of science. He devotes most of his time, however, to planning and playing games by using less powerful beings as pawns. He has no skills as a combatant but the sheer scope of his abilities make him formidable in battle, though he loathes physical confrontation in and of itself. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Since the Grandmaster is a true immortal, it isn't known if he does currently have any weaknesses. Prior to the Elder's being banished by Death, the Grandmaster's continued life and vitality was dependent upon his personal obsession of games. If he were to have willingly given up his obsession, it could have proven fatal. | Equipment = *'Grandmasters Tri-Sphere' Can transport people in time and/or space.Avengers Vol 1 69 | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Grandmaster (Marvel Comics) | Links = }} Category:Elders of the Universe Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Self Sustenance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Regeneration Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Avengers Villains Category:Killed by Red Hulk Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Elders of the Universe members Category:Time Travelers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Flight Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Defenders Villains Category:Hulk Villains